Electromechanical systems, such as vehicles and electrical networks for commercial, industrial, and residential buildings, often require electrical energy to power their operation. Accordingly, such electromechanical systems often receive power from one or more storage devices capable of providing electrical energy. Storage devices of this type that are suitable for providing electrical energy to the electromechanical system can typically be discharged and replenished with charge in multiple cycles before the life cycle of the storage device is depleted. In some instances, a single electromechanical system may receive power from more than one primary source of electrical energy. For example, certain vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles, and trucks, may utilize one or more storage devices, such as batteries, to provide power at a level sufficient for starting the internal combustion engine of the vehicle. Unfortunately, many inefficiencies currently exist in electromechanical systems that are serviced by multiple storage devices since the storage devices are providing energy to a single system.